


Sensitive to the touch

by fillmeupdaddy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Crying, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Desperation, Drabble, Edgeplay, Felching, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Whining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 14:30:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fillmeupdaddy/pseuds/fillmeupdaddy
Summary: Of course, Steve would never let Tony fall over that plateau of ecstasy. And as soon as he was too close, big hands would pull his hips away from the comforter, away from the delicious friction on his needy cock. It had been at least two hours since this torture started, and Tony was sure he was going to die soon.Porn without plot.





	Sensitive to the touch

**Author's Note:**

> Basically porn.  
> Requests are open and comments and kudos make my day!
> 
> Luv u all <3

“Daddy, daddy, oh Daddy..” Tony’s whines into the sheets, trying to muffle his voice from the humiliation he feels at Steve hearing him like this, reduced to a pile of whimpering mess and need. Tugging at the handcuffs that bound his hands to the metal frames of their shared bed, his tears already leaking through the black blindfold from desperation. Oh, he needed to cum so, so badly. Tony could almost taste the desperation of an aborted orgasm as Steve knelt behind, hands spreading his asscheeks as he feasted on Tony’s hole. The wet appendage was tracing around the once tight wrinkle of his hole, now turned into a loose sloppy mess. Occasionally, Steve would thrust inside his hole and swirl around, maddeningly slow, making Tony feel like his body was lit on fire, the needy ache in his groin growing stronger and stronger.

Of course, Steve would never let Tony fall over that plateau of ecstasy. And as soon as he was too close, big hands would pull his hips away from the comforter, away from the delicious friction on his needy cock. It had been at least two hours since this torture started, and Tony was sure he was going to die soon. It had been fine at first, as Steve was not known to give Tony what he wanted so Tony was used to this. However, it had gone way past tolerable when Steve kept squeezing the base of his cock to starve off orgasms after orgasms as Steve made his mind numb with the overload of the sensations racking through it. And that wasn’t even the worst part of it.

Steve had taken the liberty of slathering up Tony in his favorite warming balm, both on his hole and on his cock. And knowing what it did to him, Steve was easily able to rile him up and keep him on the edge. Now his cock was an angry shade of red, nearly purple and steadily dripping onto the sheets, creating a wet puddle. Blearily, Tony was aware he was begging and babbling to Steve, to daddy, to let him fall over the delirious edge he had been on, but Steve, the asshole, was still happily licking and tongue fucking him. 

Each swirl of Steve’s tongue inside his hole made Tony’s cock jump, the purple head of his dick slapping wetly against his belly. Tony can feel the agonizing roughness of Steve's tongue, like a red, hot brand in his asshole as Steve licks all the way from the bottom of his crack to the top, pausing to bite and suck another love bite to the already colorful array of bruises littered on his cheeks. Tony couldn’t decide if he wanted to kick Steve for stopping or to thank him for giving his overstimulated body a break. 

“Hnnn, daddy plea-, I need-” Tony thrashed in Steve’s iron grip, shaking his head side to side as if shaking all the desperation away. 

Steve hums, kneeling under Tony to grip at his heavy erection, petting it with a calloused hand. 

“Oh, oh, ohhhh, I’m gonna, Sir, I’m gon-,” Tony howled as steve immediately pulled away, strong hands yanking his hips away from the bed, cruelly ripping the orgasm from him. His hands pull fruitlessly at the handcuffs, trying to touch before it was too late. But it was already too late. 

“No, no, no, please, ahhh”, Tony sobbed as his hips twitched thrusting uselessly against the air, precum dripping like a leaky faucet from his oversensitive erection. 

Behind him, Steve chuckled. The audacity of that fucker, Tony thought. 

“I think it’s time to try something more interesting, babe. An experiment to see how long I can deny you before you black out. Hmm, what do you think?” Steve husked, big cock already lining up and teasing Tony’s hole with light circles around his hole. 

Tony does the only thing he can do, and nods. 

Yes, yes anything for you.


End file.
